Moshi Monsters Musical Mystery Tour (Book)
The Moshi Monsters Musical Mystery Tour is a Moshi Monsters book. It uses Augmented Reality (AR for short) and needs a webcam for special games and activities. The book's RRP is £9.99. Story The premise of the book starts with the front page of The Daily Growl where Roary Scrawl informs the reader that various musicians from Monstro City have mysteriously disappeared. Elder Furi appeals to all Super Moshis to come forward and help solve the musical mystery. The book is written in your perspective, so it is up to you to solve it. Your first stop is Main Street where all seems ordinary. Buster Bumblechops stops you on your important mission to help him hunt for Moshlings. Once all 10 are found, the reader is prompted to use the first AR disc on the downloaded software: a digital tour of Monstro City, with Diavlo being the guide. Your second stop is inside the Puzzle Palace where Prof. Purplex has four puzzles to solve before you can continue. Your third stop is along Sludge Street, you stop outside Horrods due to a special music sale. 'Snippy' Mizz Snoots greets you from behind the counter. You inspect posters of gooperstars such as Big Bad Bill and Missy Kix before you realise that letters have been erased from the song titles. In a hurry you move to The Underground Disco but are stopped by the curiosity to search the Candy Cane Caves due to suspicions of Sweet Tooth being involved with the musical mystery. The reader is prompted to complete a maze and avoid Glumps to safely reach Sweet Tooth's Lair. Inside Sweet Tooth's Lair a dice rolling game is prompted in order to beat Sweet Tooth. Once beating them, they scurry away and you begin to chase after them until you feel hungry and head for the Gross-ery Store instead. Inside the store, Snozzle Wobbleson explains that someone broke in during the night. You help Snozzle clean up only to be rewarded lunch for free. When picking out lunch you notice that letters from food on price tags have been erased too. Piecing all the letters together spells out "Haunted House", your next location. Dr. Strangeglove is inside the Haunted House. It is not all that easy, though; first, you must get past an army of Glumps. This prompts the second AR game on the software where the player uses their hands to swipe at incoming Glumps. Failing turns the player's face into Fishlips whilst winning turns it into I.G.G.Y.. Once inside, you come face to face with the C.L.O.N.C. super villain. "Think you're a Super Moshi, eh? I'll show you! Mwha-ha-ha-ha-haa!" Dr. Strangeglove laughs. "I'll release those pesky musical monsters from the cellar, but first you must beat me at a little game ... Rox, Paper, Scissors!" The book then prompts you to find a friend to fill in the role of Dr. Strangeglove as you play the classic "rock, paper, scissors" game with a Moshi twist. If the player is successful, Dr. Strangeglove releases the artists who exit to the Underground Disco. Elder Furi greets you at the Haunted House and prompts you to play the third AR game on the software where you can add effects to your face so that you resemble one of the six adoptable monsters. You then head towards the Underground Disco only to be stopped by Bubba the Bouncer who has a brainteaser to solve before you can enter. The reader is prompted to write down 20 words made from the full name of one of the three Underground Disco judges (Simon Growl, Roary Scrawl and Tyra Fangs. Bubba is impressed by your efforts, and so is the crowd. You're judged on your performance with the brainteaser (in a disco) where Roary awards you a nine, Tyra an eight and Simon a 'miserly' seven. You made it just in time. Zack Binspin is ready to perform. The fourth and final AR game on the software is now prompted where the player can see a 3D performance from Zack followed by a video from Blingo. The book ends with all of the gooperstars joining together to sing 'the biggest and loudest performance of Super Moshi March ever!' Description This amazing augmented reality book is based on the hottest internet success for kids: Moshi Monsters. Digital magic brings Monsters and Moshlings to 3-D life, and allows you to join them on your computer screen. You can find out how you'd look as a Moshi character, or watch Zack Binspin performing an exclusive show on the palm of your hand! "Moshi Monsters Musical Mystery Tour" combines a fun storyline where you get to battle Dr. Strangeglove and rescue kidnapped pop stars with cool Moshi-themed puzzles and challenges - plus four awesome augmented reality experiences. Trivia *There is a total of 4 different activities you can use with this book, a webcam, a PC and the AR. Category:Books